Holding Out For A Hero
by PaperHeart13
Summary: "I love you, Caterina Valentine."  One shot, song fic. Bat.   Story is better than summary! I promise :3


First, I must say that I OWN NOTHING! The song (Holding Out For A Hero) belongs to Bonnie Tyler, WHICH IS COVERED BY ELLA MAE BOWEN. I do not own Victorious (sadly). Secondly, I must apologize for the out of character-ness. It kinda sucks,  
>but,<br>I hope you like it!

Caterina Valentine has had her heart broken one to many times. She is completely convinced that all men are evil, lying, cheating bastards.

_Where have all the good men gone And where are all the gods?_

No guy has ever watched over her; she has only ever been the victim of abuse. A sleight of fraying hand, a broken heart bleeding alone.

_Where's the street-wise Hercules To fight the rising odds?_

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

Where's her prince?

_Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need_

At night she dreams of him. She doesn't particularly know who "him" is. But he's out there. Her prince.

_I need a hero_

So she'll just keep waiting until she finds him.

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong he's gotta be fast, and he's gotta be larger than life_

_Somewhere after midnight_

It's a quarter past midnight, and she's still wide awake, lost inside of her...

_Wildest fantasies_

_"Somewhere just beyond my reach,"_ She tells herself, _"There's someone reaching back for me."_

There has to be.

_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_

_"Isn't there a superman to sweep me off my feet?"_ Her broken heart cries out for no one.

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night _

_He's gotta be strong _

_He's gotta be fast_

_ And he's gotta be larger than life_

Her mind is wandering. She's questioning herself; practically giving herself the 3rd degree.  
>"Why does it hurt to see him and Jadey kiss?" She asks herself, "Jade is my best friend, and Beck and I are JUST FRIENDS! I don't like him like that!"<p>

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above _

_Out where the lightning splits the sea _

_I could swear that there's someone somewhere_

_Watching over me..._

She doesn't realize it, but Beck watches over her. Mindlessly protects her.

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain _

_And the storm and the raging flood _

_Oh his approach is Like a fire in my blood_

She didn't realize how much she needed him until she fell apart in his arms late one night in September.  
>"Oh B-B-BECK!" She cries out, wailing. Soaking his shirt with tears.<br>"Shhh, Kitty-Cat... It's okay... I'm here... You're okay..."

_I need a hero _

_And then we'll dance to the morning light _

_Dreaming he'll never leave me _

_Held tight _

_Tonight's the night..._

Jade and Beck broke up. It was all over TheSlap. You would've thought that Jade had broken up with Beck, but no.  
>Beck broke up with HER. Why?<br>Everybody thinks it's because he was fed up with her hostile ways, and maybe part of it was.  
>But no, he did it because he didn't love her anymore.<br>He loves somebody else.  
>Who, though?<p>

It has been a couple weeks since 'The Tragic Bade Break-Up' as many students at Hollywood Arts have been calling it.  
>Beck has yet to confess to Cat his growing feelings for her.<br>What a chicken.  
>After another fight with his parents, which resulted in him storing out the front door, right past his truck and straight towards 'his' meadow. You see, he called it his meadow, though it isn't his.<br>He called it his though because it is his absolute favorite place to go to think.  
>It's simply breathtaking, all rolling hills and endless fields of grass and flowers.<br>Today, though, he wasn't alone.  
>There was somebody sitting all curled up under my whispering willow tree.<br>This somebody was a girl.  
>She was singing and playing guitar, sorrow evident in her voice.<br>Occasionally she would sniffle inbetween words.  
>Who is that?<br>Is that-  
>He would recognize his favorite redhead from a mile away.<br>He silently shuffles a bit closer to hear what she is singing about.  
>Her beautiful brown eyes, usually bright with excitement, are dull and lifeless.<br>She is wearing a dark blue hoodie and a pair of gray sweats.  
>Her hair looks like it hasn't been brushed in a couple days and her eyes are all red and puffy.<p>

_"I need a hero _

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night _

_He's gotta be strong _

_He's gotta be fast _

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight..."_

She can't finish, her voice is racked with sobs.  
>He can't help himself. He comes running up to her, scooping her up in his arms.<br>She lets out a cute little squeak.  
>Before she freaks out because some supposed stranger is holding her, he begins to sing.<p>

_"I'm your hero..."_

"B-Beck?" She asks, timidly.

_"No more holding out for a hero 'til the morning light..."_

"Oh Beck!" She wraps her arms around his waist tightly.  
>He stops singing for a moment to kiss her on the forward and tell her what he has been dying to tell her ever since she ran into him on the first day of Sophmore year.<br>"I love you, Caterina Valentine... Have since you nearly broke my nose." He lightly chuckles.  
>"Are you sure?" She asks, hesitance clear in her trembling tone.<p>

_"I promise I'm sure, _

_I promise I'm soon, _

_And I'll try to be larger than life..."_

"Oh Beck! I love you too!" And with that our spunky little redhead begans sobbing again.  
>He understands why she is so sad, he's seen the scars; the bruises from past boyfriends.<br>He only hugs her tighter and continues singing.

_"Oh baby, baby I know, baby I know..."_


End file.
